1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of measuring angular acceleration and especially to a crossed-beam accelerometer which employs surface acoustic waves for measuring angular acceleration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present devices for measuring angular acceleration are generally bulky, have low sensitivity, or have the disadvantages which accompany analog detection. Analog detection is subject to conditions which affect signal amplitude and thus instruments which utilize analog detection are subject to errors resulting from power-supply drift, connector degradation, extraneous pickup by electrical cables, etc. Some sensors have been unreliable because of the special nature of their bearings or other sensitive suspension means which have been employed. Strain-gauge accelerometers generally are relatively bulky (2-3" in diameter) and have poor sensitivity and relatively narrow dynamic range (e.g., 10.sup.3 to 1).